


Friendship

by F41RYINN1T



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eggs, Feelings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Internal Conflict, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Ruining Friendships, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, boyfriend - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, george being dense as usual, heartbroken dream, nose bleeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F41RYINN1T/pseuds/F41RYINN1T
Summary: 'I wanna ruin our friendship.We should be lovers instead'And as Dream punched in those very words, one by one, a swirling dark pool of anxiety rose up in his stomach and he painfully pressed the send button, Dream immediately sending his phone flying across his room. He would've let out a shrill scream if he was some lovesick teenage girl instead of a grown adult male. Dream flopped down onto his bed feeling a horrible dark hole grow in his stomach, anxious and terrified as he peered at the phone that was laying down on the floor a few feet away. Although he was able to make out that the message had been read and George wasn't replying.-In which Dream comes to the horrifying conclusion that he's slowly and dangerously falling for his dearest best friend, George, Dream spirals down into the deep dark hole of questioning his sexuality and an achingly painful unrequited love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Dino Nuggets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was originally going to write this fic on Wattpad but decided to go for ao3 instead because I'm starting to dislike Wattpad now :( But anyways, as you know this is a DreamNotFound fic and will be focused around their relationship. However, if in the future Dream and George aren't comfortable with this kind of content being posted, I will gladly take this story down. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy :D

"Hey, Sapnap?" George called out to his dear friend who was currently sitting at his screen like his friends, making his character move towards a tree to collect more wood.

"Mmmph, what?" the brunette replied, sounding like he had his cheeks filled with food. And that's what exactly what he was like― stuffing his face with little crumbed dinosaur-shaped nuggets he found in his freezer that he rapidly heated up in the speed of light, quick to return to play video games with his friends. Sapnap especially loved chicken nuggets, they were absolutely delicious! Especially if they were shaped like cute little extinct dinosaurs. I mean, who didn't like dinosaur nuggets?

"Ew" George replied, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "Sapnap, I can't even see your face right now and I just know it's absolutely stuffed with food. Not to mention you probably have crumbs all around your mouth" he said with a hint of disgust in his voice, shuddering at the image in his head. "You could at least eat with your mouth closed" George commented, making his Minecraft character crouch and slowly creep away from the latter.

"You are so dramatic George!" Sapnap groaned, making his avatar run over to George's one and he pressed down on his left button mouse, attacking George's character.

George let out a shrill scream, recoiling from his screen. "You hit me! He hit me Dream!" he cried out for his friend, a goofy smile written all over his face.

"No! Dream, tell George he's being dramatic!" Sapnap insisted, yelling like a small child whining and tattling on his sibling.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are going to make my eardrums burst one day" a deep voice resonated through their headsets followed by a light-hearted chuckle. It was none other than Dream; the iconic faceless Minecraft Youtuber who absolutely broke the internet with his genius 'Manhunt' videos. There he sat in his chair, laid-back and relaxed, one hand gripping the arm of his gaming chair loosely while his other hand supported his chin, cupping it gently as he listened in. Staring at the screen and listening intentively, but not quite there. He found it quite amusing to him. He found it entertaining hearing the sound of two grown men squabbling like little kids.

"I'm surprised any of our eardrums haven't burst out of all the years I've been friends with you guys" Sapnap joked, moving his Minecraft character towards Dream's character who just stood there amongst the pixelated world. The sky was a flawless blue as cubic clouds floated above them in a smooth and perfect manner. Small colourful pixelated followed stood amongst them in the grass, unbeknownst if that was the real world the flowers would be moving with a rhythmic sway. The game was so carefully crafted and coded to absolute perfection so that every little thing would act a certain way and serve a certain purpose.

"If one day my eardrums do die on me, I'm sending the hospital bill to George" Dream snickered, hearing a loud gasp come from George.

"Why me?!" George protested in a high-pitched voice, disbelief lacing his voice. "I'm only responsible for half the screaming done around here―"

"You may want to pipe down George" Sapnap said smugly. "you're only proving our point"

"Oh shut it Sapnap" George grumbled, "I hate you two" he whined. Dream let out a deep laugh, shaking his head at George's childishness. Dream leaned back in his seat and let out an airy breath as he stretched his arms out and involuntarily opened his mouth, letting out a yawn. He let a warm smile take over his face once he heard George and Sapnap's shouts and protests as they started arguing once more. They sounded like complete children.

_Gosh. They're such idiots._

As much as Dream wouldn't seriously admit it, he loved his friends so so much. Without them, he probably wouldn't be here today.

Dream, George and Sapnap.

The three have been friends for an exceptionally long time, and over that time they formed an unbreakable bond between them. Nobody could deny their blooming chemistry and charisma the three possessed when together. An unbreakable friendship some called it, nothing could ever break or tear them apart no matter how rough or hard things could be. They all worked and meshed so well together― like a puzzle. Three pieces that fit together perfectly. They were the missing puzzle pieces in each other's lives. Dream loved the two dearly and they always brought a smile to his face. Whether it was Sapnap's dirty jokes or George's ballistic screams― whenever Dream was with them, he felt like time had stopped turning and he had no worries in the world. It was just him, Sapnap and George.

_How long did I wander off in my thoughts for?_

Dream decided to let his friends chase after him and wonder where he was. He liked messing with them― it was amusing and he liked the attention, to say the least.

"Gosh, where did Dream go?" Dream heard Sapnap say through another mouthful of dinosaur nuggets.

"Probably went off to get away from your annoying eating noises" George scoffed, annoyance ticking at the back of his neck.

"Nu-uh" Sapnap shook his head as he reached for another nugget and plopped it into his mouth, chewing on it purposely louder than the rest.

"I swear to god Sapnap― you know what Dream I've had enough. If you don't come back right now I'm leaving. Plus I can't take Sapnap's stupid chewing!" he declared, repeatedly punching Sapnap's character in Minecraft. If George couldn't slap the shit out of Sapnap in real life for chewing so loud, he might as well take out his anger on Sapnap's avatar.

"Hey! Stop punching me!" "Dream~" George whined loudly in his headset that you could practically feel his pout. "You're making Gogy sad"

_He did not just refer to himself as 'Gogy'._

Dream cringed but unwillingly let out his infamous wheeze and smacked his hand against his desk, causing the other two to instantly smile and let out small giggles. They got him back. Dream's laugh was contagious as a deadly virus. If Dream laughs, you're bound to laugh as well. Dream laughed at things extremely easily as well, so whenever the three were together they always ended up in a giggling mess.

"Call yourself 'Gogy' again George and I might need to fly out to England myself and smack some sense into you. It's so corny" he joked, pushing himself closer to the desk as he adjusted his headset.

"Gogy is an amazing nickname thank you very much," Sapnap huffed, "made by yours truly"

"In my defence, I only called myself that to get your attention Dream. I knew you would react to that. No doubt about it" the two other males heard what sounded like a finger snap from the other side of the headset as George explained himself with a bit of sass. Sapnap snorted.

"Oh, you wanted my attention, hey?" Dream smirked, tapping his fingers on his desk seeing the crack of opportunity to toy with George.

"Don't go acting all cocky now. I just couldn't handle Sapnap anymore" George huffed, pursuing his lips as he absentmindedly started placing wooden blocks all around the place.

"Oh? Maybe I'll go off again" Dream chided, sinking into his seat lower and taking his hands off the keyboard. He shifted in his seat a little, closing his eyes as he waited for the whines and the sweet, shrill objections. He lazily flicked his gaze over to the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table near his bed. The time read '02:00AM', in bright neon red lights. It was 2:00 AM in the morning and Dream was tired as fuck. Not to mention the night before he only managed to cram in four hours of sleep, spending his night editing another manhunt video. Dream could just feel how the sleep deprivation was settling in, letting his delirious side take over.

George let out a lengthy sigh, "No Dream, come back please"

Dream's lips spread into a cat-like smirk as he closed his eyes and hummed. This was fun. He was receiving the precious and rare attention he had adored and craved for. Dream was a people person. He liked hearing his name roll off the tip of George's tongue and call out to him like his very life depended on it. Beads of sweat began to gather around the edges of his hairline and his grey sweatpants clung to his legs. The words fell out his mouth before he could even register what he was thinking.

"Beg for it"

_Fuck._

_I really just said that._

A deathly pause of silence was heard from both ends of the headset as Dream sank even lower into his seat, letting his hands slap his face and cover them up out of embarrassment. Dream heard a hearty laugh from Sapnap's end followed by a bunch of choking noises.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" Sapnap cleared his throat, beating his fist on his chest, "thanks for the concern guys!"

At that moment, Dream would've smiled and laughed along with Sapnap, but the fact that George was deathly silent was scaring him. There was no sound coming out of George's headset whatsoever and when Dream tabbed out of Minecraft to check on him in Discord, the green ring around his icon was pulsing every now and then to signify he was breathing. He dove into a state of overthinking, itching and insecure thoughts gnawing at his brain.

_He probably thinks I'm a complete weirdo._

Dream had the desperate urge to call out to George, to question and break the neverending and dreadful silence. To know things were all okay and George was probably silently sniggering to himself so the two could laugh it off and things would go back to normal. Dream didn't know why he was panicking so much over it. He says things like this all the time, friends always jokingly say flirty things to each other with no shame and carrying so much pride. Maybe it was because what he said was so out of pocket. He crossed the line with that agonisingly inappropriate statement.

"George? You good?" Sapnap called out to George, seemingly calmer than before. A wave of relief washed over Dream. He was thankful that Sapnap was brave enough to question George so he didn't need to do it himself.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine" George said quietly, his words drifting off into the air as soon as he spoke them out into the world.

"Flustered are we George?" Dream dragged it on, mentally slapping his head against a wall. As much as he hated what he just said he had to act like normal, not to make things weirder than they already were.

George immediately scoffed, "No. I'm not"

"Oh really?" Dream rose an eyebrow, his interest piquing. "Okay. . ." Dream muted himself to bend over and rest his elbows on his knees. Closing his eyes he instinctively let out another yawn, cupping his hand over his mouth. The cord on the headset tugged at Dream's head as he dipped lower, keeping his eyes close to rest for a moment. He noticed how fatigue dripped off every word he said and how his mind grew foggier and foggier with every second ticking by.

_I should really go to sleep._

"Did Dream go off again?" he heard Sapnap say along with hearing the loud tapping and clicking of typing echo through the headset.

"He seriously needs to stop disappearing" George sighed, shaking his head.

"You're one to talk. You left for a good moment after Dream said that" Sapnap snickered, referring to that line. "Maybe you were actually flustered like Dream said―"

"I was not!" George immediately snapped, defending himself.

"You know I'm not the only one who can act all flirty" George commented, back to his normal self. "Oh Dream~"

The words bounced off into Dream's ears and reverberated around his head, hearing his name flow from George's mouth in such a smooth fashion, burning the icky pool of despair in his stomach replacing it something new. 

"Dream. Come back. I want you to listen to me. Right here and right now" George said in a honeyed tone. Sounding so sweet and sickly, addicting and pure. George was obviously saying all this as a joke, just to get his attention. Like Dream had done, with his little 'beg for it' line before. A nervous grin crept up Dream's lips and he had to remind himself again, this was all a joke. 

This is what friends do. Jokingly flirting with each other shamelessly.

This is completely normal.

_Thump._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOI that was one chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all had fun reading it hehe that is if anyone actually sees this LMAO  
> Have a good day/night! <3


	2. Snaps and Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! New chapter :D I also forgot to mention that this fic was inspired by the song 'Jenny' as you probably recognised the lyrics in the synopsis. Anyways, on with the story ! Hope you all enjoy this chapter <33

The bright sun rays peeked through the gaps in the curtains into Dream's dark bedroom. It was the early hours of the morning, and Dream was only starting to awaken. Dream was laying down in his bed, entangled within his soft linen sheets. With one leg on top of his blanket and his other leg underneath, he laid sprawled out sleeping peacefully. But as if he could sense the golden sun shining through, he groggily opened his eyes, groaning loudly. It was the morning. Dream stuffed his face in his pillow, sinking into the soft, polyester pillow massaging his face. He wished he could just slide back into dream-land, especially since he had a late night. But Dream found that once he had wakened up, there was no going back. Dream immediately reached over to his bedside table, grabbing his phone sluggishly.

_'Monday. 9:30AM'_

"Fuck" Dream sighed heavily, slapping a heavy arm over his eyes. He absolutely hated Mondays with a burning passion. I mean, who actually liked Mondays? His brain was absolutely fried and for some reason, either something bad or something terribly humiliating always happened to him no matter the occasion. Like that one time on his birthday when he was a kid and it was a Monday, he fell from a tree and almost broke his arm. Or that one time on a Monday, he accidentally locked his sister up in his car with a giant wolf spider. Nothing could ever go right for him on a Monday. Speaking of bad things happening, he was instantly reminded of the disastrous events that took place last night.

The teasing, the flirting.

The way George's honeyed voice called out to Dream that flowed in Dream's ears and rubbed him in all the right directions―

"What the fuck am I thinking?" Dream stopped his thoughts, lifting his head off the pillow, staring at the bedhead incredulously.

Dream shook his head and rolled onto his side, deciding to look through his phone to get his mind off those awful thoughts that he was producing. Dream's attention wandered back to the phone in his hand as he scrolled through all the notifications he had received throughout the night. Just the usual discord messages from people, the endless bursts of Twitter and Youtube notifications, a Snapchat from George. . . .

_A Snapchat from George?_

Seeing the notification from George his face instantly light up and without giving it a second thought, he scrambled to click on the notification. It annoyingly led him to the password screen, Dream frantically punching in his passcode to his phone. Just a slight inconvenience. Snapchat immediately opened up on Dream's phone, seeing the familiar yellow of the app. Dream's thumb hovered over George's chat on Snapchat, about to open the snap he had sent just a little over twenty minutes ago. Until a thought popped up in his brain.

_Why am I so excited over this?_

He was right. Dream slowly sat up in bed, slumping against his bedframe behind him. Tilting his head he absentmindedly stared into space, pausing for a second. He noticed how he was more frantic and quick about his actions towards opening George's Snapchat. I mean, it's not like receiving snaps from George was an odd occurrence, in fact, it was more than a normal occurrence. He would call and talk to George multiple times in one day, chatting for hours at a time. In fact, the more he thought about it, the weirder he felt.

These days have been weird. I mean, it's not the first time he's been acting so strange over the mention of George in general. Flashbacks from last night played in his mind, as the very words and events replayed in his head over and over again. George and Sapnaps little whines, George's pleads to catch his attention.

_"Beg for it"_

"One weird night that was," Dream murmured, cringing at himself. Wanting to forget about the whole thing, he decided that he just likes talking to George and Sapnap and joking around with them.

George maybe a bit more. . . .

no.

Dream slapped his forehead with the heel of his palm and proceeded to click on the Snapchat George had sent him, the picture he had recieved caused Dream to break into a grin.

The picture was of George― of course― with a funny dog filter over his face, the caption reading: _'wake up sleepyhead!'_

"I'm so saving this for later. This is total blackmail material" Dream snickered at the goofy photo, shamelessly screenshotting the picture. Dream quickly snapped a blurry photo of his jawline because of course, his face was still a total mystery to George. He typed _'im up'_ as the caption for the photo. Skimming his eyes over the snap one more time he sent it, feeling satisfied enough with it. He let his moist tongue run over his dry and chapped lips, feeling a slight twinge in his heart. Ignoring his inner feelings speaking, he decided to drag himself out of bed to make some breakfast. He was so hungry. He couldn't even explain in physical words how hungry he felt. He could eat a whole horse if he wanted to.

Exiting his room he quickly made a pit stop to the bathroom to take a quick piss before making his way down to the kitchen. Dream sauntered over to the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a grey frying pan and placed it on top of the stove. Carefully in a slow manner, he turned the knob on the oven beneath the stove slowly downwards, a blue-ish flame igniting at once within the confinement of the burners. Dream then walked over to the fridge and swung the door open, pulling out a carton of eggs and a stick of butter. As he made his way back to the stove, Dream opened a small drawer and pulled out a shiny, silver butter knife and in the same motion, he bumped the drawer closed with his hip and happily bounded over to the stove, whistling a small tune on the tip of his tongue. The high-pitched notes flew out of his mouth in a happy, upbeat way as he sliced a small slice of butter of the butter stick and plopped it in the stove. As soon as the butter touched the steaming, hot pan, it exploded into a burst of golden bubbles, the butter melting into a golden, liquidy pool of buttery goodness. Dream opened the beige egg carton and grabbed two eggs, cracking them open one at a time. The egg dripped into the pan, sizzling once it touched the pan.

While the eggs were cooking, Dream leaned his back against the bench and grabbed his phone, opening Snapchat once more. He saw how George how opened his snap and replied with a chat, instead of a photo. He lazily clicked on the chat, his heart thumping just a little harder than the rest.

**GEORGE😪**  
_| Dream woke up and chose violence. You could cut somebody with that jawline 😳_

Dream gaped at what George had sent, skimmed his eyes over the very words George had sent him, back and forth and back and forth, feeling his heartstrings tug once again. He couldn't believe it. This was definitely not helping his internal conflict over how he's been feeling lately. It was a simple message, obviously intended as a joke. A joke, Dream had to remind himself but he couldn't stop the butterflies being released into a stomach, creating a flurry of chaos down there. He was leading himself on. Taking this message the total opposite way it was intended to. He didn't know why he felt this― he just did. His body acting on it's own. Dream rolled his eyes as feeling an electrifying spark crawl down his spine. He felt a little mischievous. 

**ME**  
_| Pffft. You're such a bottom._

Letting his lips curl into a small smirk, Dream put his phone down and turned back to his eggs. Jiggling them around with his spatula, he then retrieved two pieces of bread and shoved them down the toaster, pulling the lever downwards, the bread also dipped down into the metal box. Dream wondered how George would respond to his message. He would probably receive some angry protests of him repeatedly saying _'I'm not a bottom!_ ' from George. He knows how riled up the topic gets him. It's. . . comical. After knowing George for so long, Dream knows the right buttons to get George to react the way he wants him to. He was a master at it. He could it with anyone he knew really. Dream wouldn't call himself manipulative. . . it's rather. . . him being excessively taunting and knowing how to read people. Besides, as to how simple George may seem at times, he can be even more unpredictable than Dream. That's when things can get tricky.

A few minutes went by and Dream noticed his phone hadn't vibrated softly against the polished benchtop, receiving a notification from anybody. Not like he cared that much anyways. The toast in the toaster cheerily popped up, getting his attention. As he grabbed his knife and evenly slid it over the surface of the butter, he mindlessly took notice of one tiny thought.

_George must be taking his sweet time._

Grabbing the now toasted bread from the toaster, he slowly slid the butter-coated knife over the bread, the butter melting and sinking into the warm toast. He then turned around towards the stove and flicked it off, grabbing the pan and sliding the eggs onto the toast perfectly. Dream has made eggs a countless amount of times and he's convinced he's pretty much perfected the art of egg cooking. If that was even a thing, of course. Dream was tempted to make himself a cup of coffee but he decided against it, pure laziness trickling into him. He sat down at the table and Dream was so ready to tuck into the freshly cooked eggs he just made, he _almost_ forgot about George's reply. He was starving. He could smell the yummy scent of the eggs and the steam rising from his warm meal, calling out to him desperately.

That was until his phone's ringtone went off into the air, the familiar tune serenading into the air. Frowning, Dream advanced towards where his phone was. Who could possibly be calling him? He rarely receives phone calls nowadays― apart from the frequent Discord calls. But this time, it wasn't a discord call. It wasn't the familiar high-pitched calm buzzy tune that was recognised as the Discord ringtone, oh no. Dream reached for his phone and wrapped his long fingers around the sides, encasing the phone between his fingers. He squinted his eyes to read the name of the person calling him, eyes widening out of interest once he saw it.

**GEORGE😪 is calling.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter if a bit of a filler chapter, yk. Just Dream making eggs. Just a little build-up for what's to come ;) Next chapter will be. . . chaotic to say the least LMAO Also, I appreciate all the kudos and the comments very much, thank you so much for checking this fic out :D I love every single one of you, even if there isn't that many of you I appreciate all of you <33
> 
> I hope you all have a good day/night !!


	3. A Bloody Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok for some reason i can’t update my notes at the end so imma just say this here LMAOO but yeah, sorry if the pacing for this story has been kind of weird but it will slow down from here 👍
> 
> hope you all enjoy and happy new year !! see you in 2021 🥰

Dream eyed his phone with immediate interest and without thinking twice he picked up, immediately answering the call. Looking down at his phone and seeing his plain white roof above him on the camera, he came to the realisation it was a facetime call. From George. Dream reflexively switched his phone camera to the rear end camera, showing George the cold tiled floor.

_I'm definitely not about to reveal my face today._

He giggled to himself as he peered over the top of his phone, feeling his face grow hot at the sight of George. George's angle didn't make him look very flattering, but Dream didn't care. George was staring straight down into the camera, the lines around his chin blurred as he moved closer to the screen, squinting at nothing in particular. George's eyebrows twitched upwards as he backed away from the phone, angling the camera so it made him look a little better than before. Dream scanned George's face― pale milky skin with dark eyes, his hair looking a little messy than it usually would. It just made Dream's smile grow bigger. And with the camera angle in a good place, straight in front of George making him look somewhat normal, a sudden flash of playful anger flashed through his face and he opened his mouth.

"DREAM!" George cried out, Dream reeling away from the phone that was screeching at him. "Never and I mean ever! Call me that again" George yelled with a scowl, however, you could obviously see how he was trying to hold in a smile. The way he poked the inside of his cheek and would bite down on his bottom lip, it caused Dream to wheeze with delight.

"You seriously called me just to tell me that?" Dream asked him incredulously, shaking his head as he wandered over to his table. "Or did you use that as an excuse to call me? Took the opportunity and took it, I guess" 

"I―" George started to say but he quickly shut up, seemingly walking over to his couch and resting his cheek into his hand. George lolled his head and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay fine. You got me."

Dream snickered to himself, feeling triumphant. He pulled out his chair to sit down, the chair sliding across the floor with a small squeak. "Did Georgie miss me that much?"

"No. I was bored" he deadpanned, not noticing the little nickname. 

"I seem to think otherwise" Dream replied, about to sit down in his chair but decided against it having a sudden craving for juice. He got up and pranced over to his fridge happily, suddenly in a great mood. He was over the moon. He wasn't sure it was because he realised he had some apple juice, sitting in his fridge, or the fact that George had face-timed him. George had facetimed him. 

_George had facetimed him._

_But why facetime?_

Dream paused in his tracks, lowering his hand. George _never_ facetimes Dream. Only strictly calls him on Discord and through the regular calling system. But George rarely did that since it was quite costly, with the whole, being-in-two-different-countries-thing. So why was today different? I mean, he didn't mind the facetime call, he was just a little curious as to why it wasn't Discord or any of that jazz. It felt unfamiliar and different to Dream. A little out of his comfort zone. 

"Dream what on earth are you doing―"

"Why did you facetime me?" Dream muttered, swinging his fridge door open.

He tugged at his shirt collar, feeling a prick of discomfort crawl up his neck and huffed. Maybe he was thinking too deeply into this. . . way too deeply into this. He was doing a lot of that lately.

"What?" George blurted out, missing what Dream had asked. Dream slapped a hand over his forehead and puffed his cheeks out in clear annoyance. He flicked his gaze to the inside of the fridge and slid his hand off his forehead, snatching the apple juice off the fridge shelf. He slammed the fridge door closed, George jumping at how Dream harshly closed the door, without any care at all. Dream turned on his heel and walked back over to his table, the juice in one hand and his phone in the other.

"I asked, why did you facetime― WOAH!" Dream cried out, his eyes growing as wide as saucers.

It all happened in slow motion.

The way he sauntered over to his table with such arrogance, prodding on the cold tile floors. The way Dream put one foot in front of the other, a little too close to the opposite foot. The way Dream's legs got tangled and mangled up together, sending Dream flying straight towards the tiled floors. In horror, Dream's phone flew out of his hand, both hands wrapping around the juice as it was brought close to his chest. He tripped hit the cold floor with a loud bang, sprawled out like a spread-eagle, landing on his stomach. Dream groaned and fluttered his eyelids shut, resting his head against the floor for a moment. He lifted his head off the ground, bringing his hand to his chin.

It hurt like _hell_.

He caressed his chin in his hand, bringing his other hand to slowly lift him up as he sat there, kneeling on the ground. He brought his hand up to his nose and hissed in pain, feeling sparks of pain shoot up his poor nose. He moved his hand to in front of his face, his vision blurred around the edges. He got a bit of a fright when he could just make out the crimson red blood, dripping down his finger. His nose was bleeding, his chin was bruised and his whole body screamed and ached with booming sensations of pain.

"Dream?" George called out, feeling small. His voice was laced with concern, wondering where his friend was.

"Shit." Dream murmured, slurred and slow. In the heat of the moment, he totally forgot about being on call with George. He felt a dull pang of pain bang on the back of his head as he swung his head to look for his phone, but ignored it. The probably concerning pain in the back of his head was the least of his worries at the moment. Right now, he had his mind set on finding his phone.

His heart dropped into his stomach as he spied his phone laying on the floor, the phone screen facing towards the ground with the camera pointing up to the roof. He panicked, shoving a hand in front of the camera.

_Shit shit shit shit._

It wasn't the fact that his phone screen could potentially be broken and shattered to bits― not at all. But it was the fact that he had his rear-camera on. Facing upwards towards the roof. He recalled the moments as he watched his phone tumbling out of his hand, the camera looking straight at his distressed face. Dream's heart hammered against his chest.

_George could've seen me._

"No, no, no, no." Dream shook his head, ignoring George cry out for him after receiving no response from Dream. He didn't want it to be this way. George couldn't have seen anything, right? Surely. He definitely did not want to reveal his face to George, with him stupidly tripping over in his own kitchen. His face stretched and wide with surprise as he was sent flying towards the ground. The way his hair meshed and stuck to his forehead with sweat, his sore, bruised chin and his nose. His bloody, bloody nose. The thought scared Dream more than anything. He wasn't ready to reveal himself to George. He wasn't that insecure about his appearance but Dream didn't want his reveal to be like this! The very thought made Dream worried sick. A pool of dread forming in the darkest depths of his stomach, threatening to rise into his throat and consume Dream all the way. He was terrified.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to go, no no no―_

"Dream, are you ok?" George asked again, louder but his voice still soft with worry, cutting his thoughts off.

"Y-yeah" Dream waddled out of the kitchen, stumbling around as he tried to remain conscious. He wasn't sure if he was going to faint because of the blood loss from his nose, or the possibility that George could've seen him. Seen his face, his body― every single little detail about Dream. His nose, his emerald green eyes and his silky hazelly hair. His face, all injured and destroyed because of the stupid fall. Blood cascading out of his nose and down of his face, George might've seen it all. Dream could've ruined _everything_.

Dream burst into his room and set his phone down onto his desk, collapsing into his gaming chair. He spotted the box of tissues that sat in peace next to his PC, ripping a fistful of tissues out of the box. He covered his nose with them and bent his head back, letting the blood flow back into his nose. Shutting his eyes closed, Dream breathed deeply through his mouth, trying to slow his heartbeat. Dream took notice of how George was as quiet as a mouse, not saying a word.

He shut his eyes once more, a replay of the horrific night before flashing through his mind, how George had been as just as silent as this. Only his slow and even breathing was present.

"G-George?" Dream tried to contain his voice from trembling but there was no point. He balled his free hand into a fist and brought it to his chest, trying to stop it from shaking so much.

"Dream, what happened?" There it was again. That same silky, smooth tone George seems to like using. Dream didn't know why it made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, the way his voice could make all his problems disappear. He hated it. 

"I had a small accident. If you couldn't tell already" Dream let out a dry chuckle, trying to mask his obvious distress.

"I-I tripped over in my kitchen and got a bloody nose! Yay!" he celebrated sarcastically, bringing his hand up and waving it around.

_Fun._

"Oh my gosh, Dream are you alright? Do I need to call an ambulance―"

"Appreciate the thought George, but you're in England and I'm in Florida" Dream reminded him, a smile lingering on his lips.

_What an oblivious idiot._

"Oh. Right" George said awkwardly, coughing to ease the tension. Dream cringed, the atmosphere around him only seemed to grow more uncomfortable and awkward by the minute. That's when he remembered as he was sitting there, his nose dripping with blood and the tissues staring to grow weak as it absorbed more and more blood. His heart started up again, ready to jump out of his ribcage. _Surely. . . ._

"You didn't see anything, right George?" Dream winced at the words that tumbled out of his mouth. He really needed to work on thinking before speaking. There was a pause from George's end and Dream's heart only started to race faster, threatening to leap out of his throat.

Dream really hoped George hadn't seen his face. I mean, Dream didn't mind his appearance and face. Sure, he was a tad bit insecure about it, but it was the fact that he had remained faceless for so long. It was kind of his thing.

The mysterious faceless Minecraft Youtuber. Dream. 

Dream wanted his reveal to be a special thing. He wanted to reveal his face to George in person rather than over a stupid phone call. They've been friends for many years and during those years, he's managed to build up his reveal for so long, he might as well go all out. He always found it fun, teasing small snippets of his face and jokingly saying he was going to show George his face, when in fact he didn't. Dream's always wanted to reveal himself in person. He pictured it in his mind a thousand times, played it all out under a little spotlight on his mind, him and George playing on the stage. 

Dream knew George wouldn't treat him any differently because of the way he looked. However, the thoughts that George would, always lingered in the back of his mind. Taunting and haunting him, making Dream scrap the idea of a face reveal all together. What if he wasn't up to George's expectations? He had to admit, he does have a habit of acting all cocky and confident over call, boasting about his skills and non-existent good looks (in his opinion). When in reality, he was just some wannabe jock who was just as awkward and shy as George. His face really wasn't a big deal, he wasn't anything special. But he feared he made himself sound like something exceptionally special to George.

And to think he might've just fucked up and everything he had built up and looked forward to over the years had come crashing down in one blind call like this, with the camera distorting every little pixel and centermitere of his face. He couldn't just lose all of this because of a stupid catastrophe in his kitchen over a facetime call.

After what felt like an eternity, George spoke up and Dream's heart spiked.

"No." he said, a short and simple answer. Dream's eyebrows furrowed, his whole body filling with dread. 

"Are you sure you didn't. . . you know" Dream shrugged, even though he knew George couldn't see it. "See my face―"

"No. I didn't see a thing." George cut him off, huffing.

Dream slapped his hand over his mouth, stopping himself from cry out in horror.

 _He knows,_ Dream thought as his heart sank lower and his blood ran cold.

"Are you sure―"

"I'm positive" George affirmed.

_He saw something. He knows. He's such a bad fucking liar―_

"Now I'll leave you to it. . . to rest you know. Look after yourself, bye Dream" A small beep was heard and the phone line went quiet.

_He definitely saw my face._

Growling, Dream took the blood-red tissues off his nose and threw them into the air, out of pure frustration. The tissues floated down to the ground, dissipating and separating with such grace. Dream watched as they floated to the ground, wishing he could somehow float off the face of the Earth. Dream pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing at the pain that shot up through his nose. He once again, let out a long sigh and glared at his ceiling. 

_Monday's were really the shittest day of the week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god dayum 😀☝ what a chapter. poor dream


End file.
